I Never Gone Wrong
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A game of "I Never" inadvertently brings up bad memories.


I NEVER GONE WRONG

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Takes place before "Rangers Of Two Worlds" and is placed in my "Hurt Before" reality. Involves slash and some language. Don't like, don't read. I only own the plot. Vague references to past eps and to "Gonna Wipe The Smile From Your Know-It-All Face".

It was late at night at Billy's uncle's cabin, but each of the Rangers was wide awake and playing a game of "I Never" though they were drinking soda.

"All right, all right, I never…rushed into battle without thinking," Tanya stated and to her surprise, nearly everyone took a drink.

"I never got turned into something by a monster," Billy said. Again, almost everyone took a drink.

"I've never been late for something," Katherine chimed in.

"Yeah! Good one!" Rocky cheered as Tommy, Rocky, Tanya, and Jason each took a drink.

"Well, I never nearly came to blows with someone in the youth center because of a spell," Billy commented.

"Oh, you're playing it that way, are you?" Jason asked as he, Tommy, and Adam each took a drink. "I never put a battery in upside down," he said. Billy took a drink.

"I never put my foot in my mouth in front of my girlfriend," Tommy said. Jason gave him a mock glare and then took a drink.

"I never worked so hard to impress a girl just to find out she had a boyfriend," Adam stated. Rocky threw a mock glare at his best friend, but took a drink.

"Okay, okay, my turn," he announced. "I never…did it in handcuffs."

"What…the…hell?" Adam, who had begun to take a drink, turned to Jason who had stood up, surprised at the anger and hurt in his tone.

"Jase," Tommy said, also rising to his feet. _Oh, man. This was a bad coincidence_, he thought to himself.

"You told him?" Jason asked.

"No, Jase-" Tommy began to say.

"I told you that in confidence," Jason interrupted. _I can't believe he did this to me. He knows how much that humiliated me. Why would he tell Rocky?_ he wondered.

"Whoa, Jase, chill out," Rocky told him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling it had to do with the guy that he had beaten the heck out of a while back.

"What? Did you think it wouldn't matter?"

"Jason, will you please just listen to me?"

"I can't believe you'd do this!"

"Jason, you're not thinking straight." As he said this, he reached out to touch his arm, but the other boy jerked away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to feel you!" The other Rangers looked at each other in confusion at the Gold Ranger's hurt tone. What had Jason so upset? "How could you tell them that Shane used to chain me up and take me?" Everyone fell silent. Jason had been raped? Realizing that the room had gone silent, Jason looked around. When he saw Rocky's stricken face, he knew he had just screwed up.

"Oh, damn," he muttered. _Tommy never told. It was just an unlucky coincidence_, he realized. Then, he started to flee, but his boyfriend intercepted him.

"Dude, I just-"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all right."

"No, they know now. I didn't-" Tommy wrapped Jason into a tight hug.

"It's all right, Babe. No one's leaving or blaming you," he whispered in his ear. Jason let out labored breath and then finally pulled back.

"I'm sorry for accusing you," he apologized.

"It's okay. It's okay," the other boy said. "I mean, what else were you supposed to think?"

"I should've let you explain though."

"Babe, you were hurt. You thought I had betrayed a confidence."

"How could you not feel hurt that I thought that?"

"Because I know all the crap he put you through."

"Man, you're too good to me." With that, they both sat back down.

"Well, this is just awkward," Katherine muttered.

"Jason, man, I-I'm sorry. I had no clue," Rocky apologized.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have gone off like that," Jason answered.

"Hey, if I thought a confidence had been betrayed, I would've reacted the same way," Rocky assured. Jason cleared his throat.

"So, then, I've never been caught lip synching and dancing to a song," he stated and Tommy took a swig of his soda. With that, the game continued for several more hours.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry if the ending's a little choppy, I had trouble deciding how I wanted it to end.


End file.
